deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MilitaryBrat/Ra's Al Ghul (Nolanverse) VS Piandao
Ra's Al Ghul......The leader of the League of shadows, and the man who found Bruce Wayne and trained him to become Batman. VS Piandao......The Avatar world's greatest swordsman, and a man who left the Fire Nation Army alive. WHO IS DEADLIEST?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!1 Ra's Al Ghul: "If someone stands in the way of true justice, you simply walk up behind them, and stab them in the heart." "The training, is nothing. The will, is everything. The will to act." The man we know as Ra's Al Ghul was once a mercenary working in the middle east when he was young. At one point, he fell in love with the daughter of a warlord. They married in secret, and Ra's wife became pregnant with their child Talia. However, the warlord wasn't happy by this turn of events and attempted to impriosn Ra's in the pit. However, his daughter pleaded with him to put her there in Ra's place. so Ra's was simply banished. While in the pit, Ra's wife gave birth to Talia, and they were protected by a man named Bane. One day though, the prison Doctor left the cell door open. The other inmates rushed Ra's wife, possibly raped her, and then killed her. Bane protected Talia, and helped her escape. However he was injured by the other inmates. His injuries were made worse by the Doctor by accident. Talia found Ra's, and brought him to the pit. There, the League of Shadows killed the prisoners, rescued Bane, and trained the two. However, Ra's excommunicated Bane as he was a reminder of what his wife went through in the pit. One day though, Ra's came across a billionaire in disguise. Weapons: Ra's Al Ghul.jpg|Ra's Al Ghul League of Shadows sword.jpg|League of Shadows Sword Piandao: "The warrior practices a variety of arts to keep his mind sharp and fluid." "Your sword must be an extension of yourself. So tomorrow you will make your own sword." As a non-bender, one would think that Piandao would be one of the weaker characters on Avatar, but you'd be incredibly wrong. Piandao learned the ways of the sword, and perfected his own techniques to where he lead a unit of Fire Nation soldiers who did not bend either. Piandao rose through the ranks to become a respected Fire Nation Army Officer. However, he grew dissilusioned with the Fire Nation Army's methods, and deserted. The fire nation sent a large portion of its Army after Piandao. Piandao defeated each one, without even killing any. The fire nation Army left him alone after that. Along the way he trained Prince Zuko in how to dual wield dao swords, and taught Sokka in the ways of the sword. Piandao was a member of the White Lotus, and as one of the main members, he helped Iroh take back Ba Sing Se from the fire nation. Piandao.png|Piandao Piandao's sword.jpg|Piandao's sword X-Factors: Ra's/Piandao Training: 85/79 Weapon trust: 87/99 Endurance: 86/84 Agility: 76/77 Intelligence: 82/82 Voting ends April 20th, 2013. Battle: Category:Blog posts